Minecraft Youtubers are Demigods?
by Kylee1104
Summary: Sky and friends are same age as Percy! When Sky and his friends are on a field trip, their whole lives changed. Now they are battling monsters in a part of the world they never knew existed. That's not the only thing though, they are all children of the big three. Now they are on a quest to find Zeus's stolen Master Bolt before the deadline unless they want a war.
1. Chapter 1

**FYI, the people from Minecraft are all the same age as Percy when he arrived at camp but still know each other even if they really don't. They also aren't YouTuber's yet. They also live in New York and know Percy since they go to Yancy with him. Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's!**

Sky pov:

I was on a field trip to look at some old Greek and Roman stuff with my friends Mitch, Tyler, Ty, Jason, Jerome, Ian, Max, Ross, Jinbop, Lachlan, Percy, and Grover. Most of us have nicknames. Like, although my real name is Adam, everyone calls me Sky. Mitch's nickname is Bajan Canadian or Bajan for short. Jerome's is JeromeASf. Ian's is SSundee. Jinbop's is Jin. Just random stuff like that.

The entire time we had to put up with Nancy Bobofit throwing pieces of her peanut butter and ketchup at Grover although we were all clearly annoyed and wanting to deck her. Everyone but Grover was already on probation so we couldn't do anything about it.

I started to get up and noticed the others doing the same, but Grover quickly stopped us.

"You guys are already on probation! You knw who will get blamed if anything bad happens on this trip! Besides, I like peanut butter." He said. We just listened to him and sat down.

Grover was scrawny. He is always the target for bullies. He has a note excusing him from gym class forever because of some sort of muscular disease in his legs. He needed crutches to walk too. He even then walked like every step hurt him, but no one should ever let that fool them. You should see him run during enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Eventually we got there and our Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner was telling us about the stuff. Mr. Brunner was a middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair with thinning hair and a tweed jacket and he always smelled like coffee for some reason. You might not think he'd be cool, but you'd be thinking the opposite. Mr. Brunner always lets us play games in class and he had a bunch of Roman weapons and armor and every week on tournament day he would challenge us, chalk to sword point and we would have to write everything about a specific Greek god or hero. Overall he was the best teacher I've ever had.

I was trying to pay attention to what Mr. Brunner had to say, since it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me but my friends were talking and every time one of us would tell them to shut up, the second chaperone, Mrs. Dodds would give us the evil eye.

"Will you _shut up?_ " Percy said to Nancy. It seemed to come out louder than he meant it to and the whole group laughed.

"Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" Mr. Brunner asked. Percy's face was totally red.

"No sir." Percy said.

"Perhaps you can tell us what this picture represents?" Mr. Brunner said while pointing to a picture. Our entire group of friends was relieved since we all knew since we actually try to study for this subject. All of us other than Grover have ADHD and Dyslexia so we are a rowdy bunch but the teachers put up with us anyway. Other than Mrs. Dodds of course.

"That's Kronos eating his kids right?" Percy said. It was true.

"Yes. And he did this because?" He asked. That part was a little harder for Percy to remember but he always did.

"Kronos was the king god and-" Percy started after a second.

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan." Percy corrected himself. "And he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods so Kronos ate them. But his wife his baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead and later when Zeus grew up he tricked his dad Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters."

"Eew!" Said one of the girls behind us.

"And so there was this big fight between the gods and the titans, and the gods won." Percy finished. There were some snickers from the group (the whole class) and behind us Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend.

"Like were gonna need this in real life. Like its gonna say on our job applications 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said. "To paraphrase Mrs. Bobofit's excellent question does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Everybody in our group of friends muttered.

"Shut up!" Nancy hissed, her face brighter red than her hair.

Mr. Brunner was always the only person who caught Nancy doing something bad, so at least Percy wasn't the only one to get packed.

Percy seemed in thought for a second before shrugging. "I don't know sir." He said.

"I see." Mr. Brunner said, clearly disappointed. "Well half credit Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course being immortal gods had been living and growing up completely undigested in the titans stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. And on that happy note its time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class started toward the place we would be eating, the girls holding their stomachs and the boys acting like defuses.

Our small group was about to follow, but then Mr. Brunner spoke. He asked all of us other than Grover to stay there. We told Grover to go on and that we would meet him up ahead.

"You must learn the answer to my question." Mr. Brunner said.

"About the titans?" Most of us asked.

"About real life, and how your study's apply to it."

"Oh." We all said.

"What you learn from me is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you boys." He said.

I wanted to get angry and I could tell the others did too. This guy pushed us so hard. I mean sure he was cool on tournament days when he dressed up and challenged us. But Mr. Brunner expected us to not only be as good as everybody else, he expected us to be _better_.

We mumbled something about trying harder while Brunner took one long sad look at the stele like he'd been at this girls funeral.

We caught up with the rest of the group but sat as far away from them as possible so it seemed like we weren't with them. Some of the boys were pelting pigeons with lunchables crackers while Nancy was trying to pickpocket some people and of course Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"No, not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off us sometimes. I mean, were not geniuses." Percy said earning a bunch of annoyed/playful glares from most of us.

After a few moments, just when I thought Grover was going to give some inspiring speech to boost our moods, he just said.

"Can I have your apple Perce?" Percy just handed it over.

We just sat there for a minute until Nancy walked up to us, her face looking like it was painted with liquid Cheetos. She dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She said smiling. I don't know what happened, but I heard a strong gust of wind and next thing I know she was in the fountain screaming 'They pushed me!'

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us looking like we'd done something she'd been waiting for us to do all year. After she made sure Nancy was alright and promising to buy her a new shirt at the gift shop, she turned to us.

"Follow me."

"Wait! I pushed her not them!" Grover yelled.

"I don't think so. You will stay here." Mrs. Dodds said and we followed her, not knowing what we were getting ourselves into.


	2. On Hold

**Hey guys. This is not a chapter. This story will be on hold until further notice along with a few of my other stories. The reason why is because I'm really stressed out but when I'm not stressed out with the stories I'll have going and when I have a good rhythm for updates, I'll add another story, then I'll do the same with that one before adding another story, and so on until all the stories are back. The reason I chose these stories is because I either have no ideas for them, or not many people seem to like the stories.**

 **Trust me, I think this way will be much better than having me stressed out all the time and not having any pattern for updates.**

 **Thank you for listening to me, I hope you understand, bye for now.**


End file.
